


~ Ratboy Genius boyfriend/girlfriend scenarios ~

by peachufocatchers



Category: Ratboy's Kingdom (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, characters may be ooc, im gonna regret this, it takes place in ratboy dreams minecraft, lets smooch some rats shall we, might add galactic heroes??, oh yeah clydes here too, ratboy and summer won't be together in their scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachufocatchers/pseuds/peachufocatchers
Summary: Take a walk, they said. It's not like you'll be sent to another dimension, they said. It's not like you'll meet someone that makes your heart beat fast, they said.im gonna regret making this.





	~ Ratboy Genius boyfriend/girlfriend scenarios ~

You had had a long day at work, what with annoying customers. Your parents sat with you at the dinner table, awkwardly staring as you stabbed your food. "Hey, honey?" You looked up, the remains of your broccoli falling from your fork, "Yes, Mom?" "How about, after eating, going and taking a walk? It might take your mind off things." You thought for a moment, before nodding and getting up. "Ok, I'm going now. Be back later." You shouted as you pulled your shoes on. "B-But (Y/N)-!" You had already closed the door.

Your mother had been right, it did take your mind off things. Off of the annoying customers. Off of the busy and loud streets. Off of the fact that you stay up late drawing. Off of the fact you could walk into something dangerous. You sighed contently, enjoying the cool breeze on your skin. You lifter your right foot, expecting to touch solid ground....

Only for your foot to sink right through it.

You raised your foot in alarm, but it was too late. Your were being sucked in by your legs. By the time you tried to turn and run, both legs were in whatever land this portal led to. You felt your torso get sucked in, then your arms. As your head went under, the world turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! slight short chapter. character interactions will happen after this! as said in tags, characters may be ooc. i really need to rewatch rbgdmc-


End file.
